Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, such as a voltage. Large crossbar arrays of memory devices with memristors can be used in a variety of applications, including memory, programmable logic, signal processing control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.
Linear transformations are a category of functions applied in several computer operations. Linear maps can be represented by matrices, and examples include rotation and reflection linear transformations.